Generally, various existing display terminal devices have a character display function, and with the development of device performance and a requirement for display aesthetics, not only a character, but also different backgrounds are displayed when the character is displayed. If a character color approximates a background color, a character display effect is influenced, and a viewer cannot see the character clearly. For example, the foregoing problem often occurs in a mobile terminal, a computer display, and a mobile television (TV) on public transportation; as a result, some displayed characters cannot be recognized, severely influencing a visual effect.
In the prior art, there are mainly two manners to solve the foregoing problem: one is to change the background color, and the other is to change a font color. However, an obvious deficiency exists in both manners: If the background color is changed, an overall interface effect is changed, and a side effect is very obvious; moreover, some backgrounds have various different colors, and when a color range is too wide, it indicates that whatever the font color is, some characters may not be significantly distinguished from their backgrounds thereof, which severely limits use of these backgrounds. If the font color is changed, and the font color is darkened, lightened, or even changed into other colors according to comparison between each font color and the background color, that the font of different colors appears in a same line of characters or in a same area of text may occur, which makes the visual effect messy.